


Together.

by SeaweedShark



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, They love each other and im soft, first time confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 13:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20243944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaweedShark/pseuds/SeaweedShark
Summary: The apocalypse is behind them, and now it's time for Crowley and Aziraphale to start their new life.Just the two of them together.





	Together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys! This is my first attempt at writing for the wonderful Good Omena fandom.
> 
> I love these two and wanted to take a crack at it. While this one is rather short, I plan to make more snippets for this I think! I just wanted to get one out there because I was too full of feelings.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!!
> 
> Please come scream with me on Twitter too @transkingkale

Crowley huffed as he plopped the cardboard box onto the stack that had already accumulated. He pushed his signature circular glasses up his nose and then wiped the sweat from his forehead.

They had been at this for what felt like hours. Mainly because it had been.

Crowley groaned a noise that resembled something a pouting child would howl and slumped into the single chair that was placed in the room. His arms splayed over his head in a dramatic stretch.

From the other room he heard a soft chuckle. 

Aziraphale waltzed in behind him and crossed his arms. "And just what do you think you are doing?"

There was no malice in his voice and a small smile crept from the corner of his mouth.

Crowley, who was bending his head backwards grumbled up at his companion. 

"I'm taking a break, Angel."

Aziraphale chuckled, "Again? Come now, Crowley. You just got up from your last break."

Crowley huffed and crossed his arms over his chest and clicked his tongue. "Well, yes. This is taking bloody forever."

That made Aziraphale's chuckle blow into a full laugh. "Crowley, dear, it might take less time if you stop lollygagging." 

As he spoke, the angel strode closer to his pouting demon who still looked up at him upside down.

Crowley grumbled under his breathe and Aziraphale's mouth had begun to hurt from smiling far too much.

He took a look around them to soak it all in again.

This was their new home.

The apocalypse was past them, and now they had to make something of their time on this Earth. 

Together.

Aziraphale's grin widened impossibly wider.

Crowley's eyes widened under his glasses.

Looking up at the beaming angel before him was just painfully beautiful.

He was radiant. Even now, in his uncharacteristic outfit of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt that clung to him from sweat. 

He had attempted to wear his suit during this excursion but Crowley rolled his eyes and informed him that he can't wear a suit all the time. Regardless of how good he looked in it.

But he had to admit, this comfortable looking Aziraphale was still stunning. 

His back was to the wide open front door of their new home and the sun was shining down on him. Surrounding him with a warm glow.

Crowley just stared as Aziraphale looked about the room. Taking it all in, as he did about every other time he walked in.

He wasn't sure if Aziraphale would ever come to totally soak in the fact this was their new life. 

Together.

Together. Crowley repeated the word in his head endlessly. If there was ever anything the demon would have trouble grasping, it would be the fact that Aziraphale was with him.

They had been through Heaven and Hell together and now they were continuing to stick together on Earth.

There was no more skirting around their relationship. No more glances from afar and hushed conversations.

Now they were settling down in the same house. 

Crowley was now even an official employee of Aziraphale's prized book shop.

He was very good at finding new pieces for the angel, though he never revealed how he got his hands on them. 

When Aziraphale would ask, Crowley would simply smile and wink.

It had itched at him for some time, yearning to find out just what kind of shenanigans the demon was getting into for his same, but he had grown to be touched by the gesture.

Aziraphale has floated over to stand just behind the chair Crowley was seated in. He looked down at the other man and his eyes welled with something soft and kind.

It made Crowley blush up to his ears as he squirmed under the gaze. "Angel…"

Crowley rose a hand to touch Aziraphale's face.

Aziraphale blushed in return and put his own hand on Crowley's shoulder.

They shared a moment of silence before they nodded to each other slightly.

As they nodded Crowley pulled Aziraphale's down.

Their lips met like a rumbling wave crashing into the warm beach.

Aziraphale's eyes fluttered closed and Crowley pulled him impossibly closer. His glasses got pushed up a bit by Aziraphale's chin. They chuckled into the kiss as Crowley fumbled to remove the spectacles.

He was in his own home now, so he could take them off without worry.

Crowley's long fingers curled into Aziraphale's hair. It was white and soft as a cloud.

Aziraphale returned the motion by putting g a hand onto Crowley's neck. His fingers trailed gently and traced up to hold his chin firmly.

Their kiss lingered for a short while before Aziraphale pulled back to look down at the reddened demon below him.

His eyes opened in a series of blinks, revealing his vibrant yellow eyes. Aziraphale felt like he could get lost in them. He often would, actually, as he often stared into them over dinner. 

Crowley sighed deeply, licking at his lips to savor the flavor of his angel.

His lips parted, and his eyes widened in shock. The dark slit in his eyes widened.

His angel.

The thought rang through his head like a symphony of beautiful music.

He was always a big music fan, but nothing has ever sounded as fantastic to him before.

"Angel?"

Aziraphale tilted his head in concern of the look that overtook Crowley. He was starting to get concerned. "Yes, my dear?"

Crowley's eyes were determined and bore into Aziraphale's own pale blue ones.

"I love you."

Aziraphale's eyes widened now. His eyebrows lifting with his shoulders.

They had been together but not really together for millenia. They had walked together side by side and shared thousands of words together. 

But not these ones yet.

Crowley was upside down, a blushing mess. Covered in sweat from moving and his breathing was labored. He couldn't tell if it was from the work or their kiss.

He was a downright mess in his black tank top and short workout shorts. His short hair a ruffled mess, sticking in every which direction.

But dammit, he still manage to look amazing. Aziraphale was always in awe of how Crowley managed to look beautiful in every scenario, across the ages.

He could wear any style and kill it. He could wear any haircut and slay it.

He bore confidence only a demon could. But Aziraphale loved it. 

He himself was quite quiet and reserved in his more boring clothes. Bathed in white and mute tones. He was nothing like the loud and proud vibrance of Crowley.

But the two together were two sides of the same coin.

They were like yin and yang, balancing each other out in their strangely wonderful harmony.

Aziraphale rubbed his thumb across the skin of Crowley's exposed neck.

They had never been in a position like this before.

They were always under the thumb of the Great Plan and hide in their assigned roles. They stole yearning glances for centuries.

Desperate to be themselves and bask in their love for one another.

Aziraphale's eyes watered with tears that threatened to fall.

Crowley tensed up. Panic rose in him like water boiling over.

But it was quickly calmed by a sniffle from Aziraphale who swallowed his intense emotion and spoke softly.

"I love you too, Crowley."

It was like the weight of the universe fell from their shoulders. 

Their feelings were in the air and they didn't have to fear it anymore.

A tear escaped Aziraphale's eyes and dripped onto Crowley's cheek. But, his tears were not from sadness. They were from the pure joy spilling from his heart.

They were free to live their lives together.

Crowley smiled wide before standing up. 

He moved in front of Aziraphale and started to wipe away his tears. One arm wrapping around his waist.

They smiled at each other, and then pressed their foreheads together. 

They stood in their silent embrace for a few moments. Just taking each other in while Aziraphale's tears passed.

Then, Crowley sighed before planting a kiss on Aziraphale's forehead. "Alright, Angel. We should get back to work before we lose the day."

Aziraphale nodded and sniffled once more. Clearing his nose and throat

As they walked to the door to retrieve more boxes Aziraphale hummed. 

"How about the Ritz tonight? I believe the place is empty in accordance to a special reservation for two."

Crowley let loose a wicked smile, proud of his angel's spontaneous miracle. 

"Of course, Angel. It would be my pleasure."


End file.
